


App-Ed-tizer

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is bold</p>
            </blockquote>





	App-Ed-tizer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: appetizer

Ed sat at his small kitchen table and his moo shu pork was halfway between the takeout box and his lips, but all he could concentrate on was Oswald. Oswald was sitting across from him and seemed to be in a mood where his grin never left his face, his eyes were shining.

'Are you having a good day?' Ed asked as he raised his chopsticks and ate his pork. The taste danced on his tongue and he wondered what Oswald would taste like.

'Oh, yes! I'm having Killer Croc turned into a belt.'

Ed dropped his chopstick into his container and clapped his hand together. 'That's wonderful!' He knew how much Oswald hated Killer Croc.

'It is! We should throw a party. Nothing says, 'my enemy is dead' like a party.'

Ed walked over to a cabinet and brought out a bottle of champagne. He popped the cork and it went flying just like in the movies. 

'I know it's not one of Galavan's lackeys, but I hope it will do.'

Oswald just grinned and Ed gasped. Maybe it was just Ed imagination, but he thought it was an adoring look. 

They spent the night drinking, eating and singing.

After several glasses of champagne, Ed felt fuzzy and bold. Oswald was sitting next to him on the piano bench and his scent was even more intoxicating than the champagne; it was a combination of soap, shampoo and sweat. He licked his lips and rested his hand on Oswald's knee, he might be feeling bold, but not too bold.

Oswald looked down at Ed hand and didn't move. Ed moved his hand up until it brushed Oswald's groin. 

'You know what I like about your apartment?' Oswald said.

'What is that?'

'I like that your bed is so close. Do you think it's big enough for the both of us?'

Ed grinned as his fingers closed around the bulge in Oswald's pants and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'Oh, I think it is more than adequate.'

Oswald gasped and his gaze turned hungry.

'Well, lead the way,' Oswald said with a grin on his face.

On Ed's kitchen table the Chinese food sat cold and forgotten, but Ed thought he'd leave it there for an appetizer with Oswald being the feast, of course. He couldn't wait to nip at Oswald's bare skin.

He was planning on working up an appetite.


End file.
